Un día como cualquier otro
by chicajamonXD
Summary: un mensaje en el drenaje, una cuartel en coney island, cuatro pinguinos, y un villano... solo forman parte, de un dia como cualquier otro


**Un día como cualquier otro**

Era ya de día,

En la ciudad de Nueva York

Y un pingüino sonreía

En frente del televisor.

El pequeño Cabo

Los lunacornios observaba,

Su canal favorito

Que media hora duraba.

Cada vez que podía

Más cerca se sentaba

Y el capital enojado

En la nuca lo golpeaba

"si te sientas tan cerca,

Pronto siego acabaras,

Hazme caso por las buenas

O sino… ya veras"

El enojado pinguinito

De mala gana se levantaba,

Tres pasos hacia atrás

Y nuevamente se sentaba.

En la otra habitación

Un pingüino construía

Su nueva invención

Que a muchos gustaría,

También reparaba

Sus viejas construcciones

Que no funcionaron

En ciertas ocasiones.

Rico a su muñeca

El cabello le peinaba

Mientras una cancioncita

Muy alegre tarareaba.

El líder del grupo,

Un pingüino valiente,

Tomaba muy a gusto

su café caliente

Cuando de pronto llego

Marlene muy alarmada

Él volteo y le preguntó

Que rayos le pasaba.

La nutria apresurada

Contó lo que ocurría

Y los cuatro pingüinos

En alerta se ponían.

En el habitad de alado

Un rey lémur engreído

Se quejaba sin penas

De lo que había bebido,

Rápido llamo

A Maurice su sirviente

Que le trajera otra malteada

Inmediatamente.

El otro más bajo

Suspiro resignado

Otra vez tomo el baso

Y ya se había marchado,

Cuando de pronto Julien

Un poco perplejo

Ve a cuatro sombras

Salir a lo lejos

"los pingüinos" pensó él

Y estaba en lo correcto

Dio un salto fuerte

Aterrizando en el concreto.

Y corrió presuroso

Siguiendo a las aves

Sin ser descubierto

Por humanos ni animales.

Lo que ellos hacían,

Él quería descubrir

Para ello los seguiría

Hasta donde tuvieran que ir.

Finalmente llegaron

Hasta los túneles del drenaje

Donde había aparecido

Un misterioso mensaje.

Ahí estaba Roger,

Un tanto confundido

De que en su hogar aquel mensaje

Había aparecido.

Con restos de algas

Y olor a langostas

Skipper ya sabía

De quien era la nota

"ESPIRACULO" dijo él

Mientras Kowalski analizaba

La carta de papel

Que en el piso se hallaba

"¡no lo toques!" grito el líder

Deteniendo a su soldado

El teniente se giro

Un poco consternado

"esto es una trampa

¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Presta más atención

Y luego no te arrepientas"

Kowalski miro a Skipper

Sin atreverse a hablar

Rico y Cabo cruzaron miradas

Con un poco de inseguridad

"¿un trampa, dices?"

Pregunto el científico

Su líder asintió

Sin ser muy especifico

"¿pero por que aquí?

¿Por qué ahora?"

"es uno de sus planes,

Así los elabora"

Un súbito silencio

Se hizo presente

Hasta que un lémur necio

Y un poco demente…

Apareció de la nada

Abriéndose camino

Hasta tomar la carta

Sin importarle un pepino

"NOOOO" gritaron todos

Pero ya era muy tarde

De la carta un polvo blanco

Callo a las aguas del drenaje.

Al instante un nube,

De humo blanco y nacarado,

Se esparció por el lugar

Dejando a todos asustados.

Cloroformo era aquello

¡Que gran ironía!

Solo Roger se salvo

Era el único que huía,

Sin embargo, los pingüinos

Y el rey Julien, anillado,

No pudieron escapar

Y cayeron desmayados.

Más grande fue su sorpresa

Cuando ellos despertaron

Ya no estaban en el zoológico

Sino más bien… capturados

Extraño era aquel lugar

Aunque familiar les parecía

Habían estado ahí una vez

¡Eso nunca lo olvidarían!

Una guarida era aquello

Bajo Coney Island estaba,

Allí un delfín malvado

A las langostas gobernaba

"pinguinines…" hablo una voz

Un poco aguda y refinada

Skipper entorno los ojos

Sabiendo de quien se trataba

Espiráculo apareció

De entre las sombras aquel instante

Su ojo rojo brillo

De una forma espeluznante

Al otro lado de la habitación

El rey Julien gritaba

Encerrado en una esfera

Que del techo colgaba.

El delfín rodó los ojos

Un tanto fastidiado,

Rogando que esta vez

No se escapara el tarado

"¿Cuál es tu enfermizo

Y demente plan?"

Pregunto Skipper

Sin temer al mal,

La risa de Espiráculo

Inundo la habitación

Haciendo eco por doquier

En toda su expansión.

Rico gruño algo, mientras

Cabo estaba nervioso,

Kowalski solo observaba

Su alrededor, envidioso

"¿Por qué los tipos malos

Siempre tienen lo mejor?"

Pregunto de la nada

Sin motivo o razón

El delfín miro al pingüino

De manera desconcertada

De haber podido, Skipper

Le habría dado una cachetada

"CONTROLATE, KOWALSKI"

Grito de repente

Mirando enojado

A su pingüino teniente

"muy bien…" hablo Espiráculo

Llamando la atención

De los pingüino sujetos

A la pared con presión

"Ahora que los tengo

Y no podrán escapar,

Llevare a cabo así

Mi malévolo plan…"

"…en algún lugar lejano

Ya han sido instalados

Aparatos de magnitudes

Ridículamente complicados.

Su función es transformar

A unos pocos animales

En mutantes que a mi Mercer

Formen parte de mis planes.

Vengarme contra los humanos

Que me usaron sin compasión

Como entretenimiento para personas

Que solo piensan en diversión.

Sin importarles que cada día

Muchos otros con cazados,

Ingeridos, capturados

Y hasta comercializados.

Y lo peor es que la fauna,

No se puede defender.

Esto es una injusticia

¡Alguien algo debía hacer!

Y si ustedes, pinguinines

No frustraran mis planos

Se darían cuenta que este mundo

Es mejor sin humanos"

El cetáceo entorno los ojos

Recordando su pasado,

Dolorosas experiencias

Cada una por su lado

"interesante discurso,

Trompa de botella, pero.."

"NO TODOS SON MALOS,

Hay gente muy bella"

Interrumpió el menor

Llevándose como premio

Una mirada recriminatoria

De su líder muy serio

"eso no me importa"

Admitió el Dr. Espiráculo

Rió con maldad y dijo

"disfruten del espectáculo"

"INFELIZ" grito Skipper

Tratando de zafarse,

Pero era inútil su esfuerzo

No podía liberarse

Julien a lo lejos,

Indiferente se hallaba

Contemplando su reflejo

Que en el metal resaltaba

Espiráculo ordeno

A una langosta cercana

Comenzar con la transmisión

Que a las especies mutara

El crustáceo asintió

Buscando en el teclado

La tecla que decía

Inicio y apagado

Sin embargo, rojo uno

Se había equivocado

Presionó otro botón

Que no era el indicado.

Liberando a los pingüinos

Atados en la pared,

Posición de ataque tomaron

En un dos por tres.

El doctor miro al secuaz

Sin perder los estribos

Y con voz letal le dijo

"estas despedido"

Hizo a un lado a la langosta

Y busco él mismo en el teclado

Presionó el botón correcto,

La transmisión había empezado.

"no te saldrás con la tuya,

Condenado Espiráculo"

Dijo Skipper apuntando

Al mamífero acuático.

El cetáceo rió con fuerza

Y a su ejército ordeno

Atacar a los pingüinos

Y este así le obedeció.

Skipper a Kowalski

Pidió opciones

Kowalski pidió a Rico

Su pistola de electrones

El líder pregunto

De donde provenía

El teniente respondió

"solo es mi ingeniería"

Poca importancia le dieron

Y se lanzaron al ataque

Muchos golpes dieron

Con maniobras de karate,

Langostas por doquier

Salieron disparadas,

Más una quedo en pie,

Pues estaba bien armada.

Julien encerrado

Ahora un poco se asustaba

Viendo como sus amigos

Fieramente batallaban,

Desvío su vista entonces

Hacia el panel de control,

Pensando en la manera

De escapar de su prisión

Finalmente no logro

Más que solo forcejear

Y a Kowalski grito entonces

La manera de ganar

"el botón violeta es"

E hizo señas a su lado

El teniente se quejo:

"¿Por qué siempre es el morado?"

Espiráculo se burlaba

De la suerte de los pingüinos,

Pero el cetáceo no contaba

Con los giros del destino.

Con una cuantas dinamitas

Puños, golpes y patadas

Vencieron a la langosta,

Que pinza de cromo portaba

Rico se acerco

Hasta el panel de comando

Y el botón que Julien dijo

Ya estaba presionando.

El delfín enojado,

Paro de reír,

Autodestrucción había planeado

Y luego de eso huir.

Mientras los cuatro pingüinos

Al rey Julien rescataban,

Se escucho una voz

Que subwoofer provocaba

"autodestrucción activada"

Anuncio de repente

Los pingüinos pensaron

Salir de ahí inmediatamente

Julien gritaba

Y espiráculo reía

Skipper presto atención

A lo que el delfín decía:

"cobrare venganza por esto

Eso nunca lo olviden

Ahora saldré de aquí

Antes de que me aniquilen"

El cetáceo reía,

Seguro por ahora

Huyendo en su esfera

De cristal voladora

Mientras Skipper y los demás,

Por los pasillos corrían

Para escapar del lugar

Que en pedazos volaría,

No fue fácil y sin embargo

Lograron escapar de esa

Travesía llevada a cabo

Con medio segundo extra

Y salieron victoriosos

Sin mayores complicaciones

El lugar había explotado

Sin dejar rasguños ni moretones.

En la costa, desde el muelle

A lo lejos se observaba

Como el mar de Coney Island

El delfín sobrevolaba.

Ahora solo quedaba

Una cosa por hacer:

Regresar a cada

Antes del amanecer

Era ya de noche

En los Estados Unidos

Y los pingüinos regresaban

Un tanto adoloridos,

Pero valió la pena

Todo aquel esfuerzo

Unos cuantos problemas

Pero ya saben el resto…

Y eso fue lo que paso

Aquel extraño día

Que fue normal en un principio

O eso parecía….

~* FIN*~

Y colorín colorado

Este cuento se ha acabado

Con unos cuantos problemas

Pero ustedes sabrán perdonarme

No todos somos escritores

Y yo de esto, no hago alarde

WOW, tengo que dejar esto de la rima XD

Saludos


End file.
